Ashes of the Remnant Flame
by draconis ignitus
Summary: Through the Ashes of the Remnant Flame, an old soul is sent to a new world. He's done his duty, now he must leave it to his sons, and to the boy, but now, he was going to explore this new world, have a bit of fun, and maybe teach this pink-haired brat a thing or two.
1. Ashes of the Remnant Flame

"Goodbye, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto." He heard before reishi blasts started to destroy his body. 'I leave the rest to you my sons, Jushiro, Shunsui...Kurosaki Ichigo, for some reason, I feel as if the Soul Society is safe with your hands.' Were his last thoughts before darkness consumed him.

* * *

' _Where...am I? How am I still thinking? Ywach killed me, his blasts should have destroyed my soul from the cycle of reincarnation, so why can I still think, yet not feel. Is this the fate for those killed by Quincy? How deplorable...an existence of nothingness...'_

' _ **Awaken my master…'**_

' _Ryujin? Is that you Ryujin Jakka? Where are we?'_

' _ **In the precipice between worlds, but not the dangai. There is an ability, that I have not told you of that I possess. Using the fires of creation at their purest state, I have bonded to your soul on a different level and allowed you to survive, at a cost.'**_

' _A cost, why not tell me of this power earlier Ryujin?'_

' _ **This cost, is that you will be separated from our true dimension, our true home, instead you will be sent to a new world one I do not know of, and I do not know if there is a way back.'**_

' _You say me, what will happen to you?'_

' _ **As observant as ever master, truthfully because of what I have done, I, in a sense, will cease to exist, in my place my power will become yours. So you, will become Ryujin Jakka.'**_

' _Is there no other way, old friend?'_

' _ **There is not, but do not fret, this...is my decision, I have done this so that you may live again my master, the way things work in the new world may be different however, so expect the unexpected.'**_

A light in the darkness, and he could see it was faint, but he knew that his time in this space was nearly over, as well as his time with his oldest friend.

' _Very well then, goodbye, Ryujin Jakka, thank you for being at my side for over a thousand years.'_

' _ **And goodbye to you, Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, truly I could not have asked for a better person to wield me than yourself.'**_

The light was blinding now, and two old friends parted as Yamamoto stepped into this new world.

* * *

In another world, a young boy named Natsu Dragneel was fighting Erigor the Shinigami, as he was fighting however, a strange feeling of power washed over him, it felt ancient, and burned, and it filled him with a sense of excitement, then the feeling went away as he dealt the final blow to Erigor.

Inside the boy's mind however, the old soul of Yamamoto watched, confused at the turn of events, but not unwilling to adapt. Yamamoto was not one to believe in fate, but there must be some reason that he was now in the soul of the child who could use fire so easily. Granted, it was nowhere near the power of the flames that he could use, but in time, who knows, maybe the boy could learn to use his power. ' _Not before he learns some self-control first.'_ He thought as he continued to watch and wait.

' _Certainly an interesting inner world, a volcanic island, and in the lava lies that sleeping beast. As it is, I am now Ryujin Jakka apparently, and it will be a while before the boy can listen to my name.'It's been so long of the same thing happening over and over again, Soul Society was on a cycle of stagnation, if it hadn't been for Kurosaki and the Winter War, along with the current one I doubt that things would've happened the way they did. Let's see how this world works.'_

And so he dived into the boy's memories, and what an interesting world it was! A world of magic, where humans could use such different and powerful varieties, idly he wondered if he could teach the boy to use kido. ' _He's not as powerful as Kurosaki is, and he actually has a great deal of control, necessary to avoid any loss of life, the boy understands just how dangerous fire is and unless he's in battle, reigns it in.'_

He could appreciate that, unlike Kurosaki, he knew how to control his power, fire was an temperamental force of an energy not meant to be contained, yet he was able to do so. ' _Time to see what this boy will do.'_

And for the first time in centuries, Yamamoto felt excitement at the unknown future.

* * *

It was later on after Natsu and his friends had defeated the demon Lullaby that Natsu remembered the sudden rush of power, but could not for the life of him remember how to make that feeling return.

Later on in the night, when he finally fell asleep, he dreamed of fire, far more powerful than his own, of white against black, a beautiful sword, wreathed in the fires of creation, and he heard a slight whisper. " _Can you hear me, Natsu…"_


	2. Ashes of the Charred Moon

**Here we go, chapter 2. For those who've favorited/followed my story already, thank you.**

 **Roy-AoiryuuX23**

 **War WereWolf**

 **Dark-feel**

 **UzumakiSora**

 **I'd say that's a good start so here's the next chapter and don't forget to review, its how I know what I'm doing.**

* * *

In hindsight, Yamamoto should've expected this to happen, his new wielder was not the brightest of the bunch, and absconding with an S-Class quest with only a cat and a girl was quite simply stupid of him to do. Getting the child of ice to join them was unexpected however.

Regardless, destroying the moon? Preposterous, something that he'd expect Kurosaki to do in his brashness but that was despite the point.

Yet, there was something on this island that felt familiar, and it was at that temple. Right now all he could do was influence the boy. He had been able to appear in more dreams to Natsu, asking him questions, only recently however, was Natsu able to stay longer enough to reply back.

* * *

Natsu was frustrated, these dreams had been plaguing him for months now, and it was the same, a roaring blaze, the smell of ash, the same question over and over again. Only recently was he able to see the place in his dreams. A volcano in an island, burning hot with magma. An old man, who looked even older than Makarov but seemed far, far stronger, and wasn't that a shock.

" _Can you hear me Natsu Dragneel?"_ The old man said before the volcano behind him erupted.

"YES, I can hear you! WHO ARE YOU!?" Natsu asked as the roaring of the volcano drowned out his voice. Yet the old man's could be heard so clearly.

"I wonder...are you worthy? Are you worthy to wield my power?" He asked before Natsu woke up.

* * *

Since then Yamamoto had been able to guide his thoughts in a sense. He could implant suggestions, things that made sense and make it look like instinct so he guided the boy to a part of the temple, separated from the others. It was weird...the feeling that Natsu was getting, it felt...familiar and yet it didn't at the same time. It reminded him of fire, and there was an instinct in him that just knew to call those flames he had seen in his dreams the fires of creation. Finally however, he had reached the place that had called out to him so much.

"Where...am I?" Natsu asked himself as he looked around the room he was currently in. It was of decent size, and was very circular with a large pedestal in the middle.

In the center of that pedestal however was a long blade, it was beautiful with a three prongs on the tsuba and purple wrappings on the handle.

Elegant and deadly, and he had the strongest desire to pick it up. He got closer, and closer to the sword, a strange humming from his soul as he grabbed the sword and felt a torrent of power rush through him like before, then he blacked out.

* * *

" _So boy, you've finally come here to stay?"_ The old man said as Natsu finally was able to stay in his inner world. Natsu was looking around, seeing the gentle rumbling of the volcano, the clear skies, the ocean around the island, and the obsidian rock that coated the ground. He saw the old man clearly for the first time as well.

Dressed in a black shihakusho and hakama with a white haori, a beard almost half as long as he is and a gnarled cane that for some reason felt like death and fire. The old man was also bald, though he had scars on his head most notable the criss-crossed ones and his eyes were narrowed to slits although Natsu had no doubt they were judging him.

"Yeah, looks like I'm finally here to stay, what was that though, that sword, those dreams, what is this place...who are you...how long have you been here?" Natsu asked, ordinarily he would just fight the guy, but he learned not to underestimate old people, Makarov has planted him into the ground so many times it wasn't even funny and plus, he could _feel_ the pure power radiating from him, whoever this old man was, Natsu had no doubt he had no chance of fighting this man.

" _In short, that was everything falling into place, that sword is a zanpakuto, it is yours now, the final piece of the puzzle for you to finally communicate with me. Those dreams were me trying to reach you, and this place is your inner world, fitting for one of fire, is it not? As for who I am, you must earn the right to learn my true name, but I once was known as Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soitaicho of the Gotei 13. And I have been here for a while now, since your fight with that false Shinigami and that demon flute."_ Yamamoto said as he subconsciously released some of his power when speaking about his title.

Natsu was surprised at how short of a time this old man was in here. "I'm guessing that rush of power I felt when I was fighting Erigor was you?"

" _Most likely."_ Yamamoto said before Natsu asked again. "Alright then, you said that this is my inner world, what is that? And what's a zanpakuto?" Yamamoto was slightly pleased at the questions that the boy was asking. 'Not completely idiotic then.'

" _This...is your inner world, it is a reflection of your soul, for such a fiery personality as yourself, I find a volcano almost always erupting fitting."_ "Does the lava hurt you?" " _No, it does not, now, a zanpakuto, or a soul slayer, is a blade used by Shinigami-"_ "WAIT, YOU'RE A SHINIGAMI!? ARE YOU GONNA KILL ME AND REAP MY SOUL!?" Natsu cried out before Yamamoto smacked his cane on the ground.

" _BE SILENT BOY!"_ He said, Natsu stayed frozen for a bit before sitting back on the ground. " _As I was saying, yes, I am, or was a Shinigami, our duty was to send souls to the Soul Society, and to purify hollows, fallen spirits who would hunt others to ease their own tortured souls. I was the Soitaicho of the Gotei 13, an organization of Shinigami separated into 13 divisions, each with their own taichos, all of which were under me."_

"Wow, so you were the head honcho, you must be pretty powerful, don't suppose you'd be interested in a fight?" Natsu asked to which Yamamoto barked out a laugh. " _You are a thousand years too early to fight me boy."_ Yamamoto said before Natsu cried out, "Whoa! You're a thousand years old, you're freakin' old Yama-jii." Natsu said, a sharp pang, at the name and the faces of men he'd loved like sons and that he'd never see them again.

" _Hmm, anyways, a zanpakuto, is the physical representation of your soul, the one you just grabbed was once mine, but now, it is yours."_ "Cool, wait, you said that it was yours, how did you end up here, and how is this blade mine?" Natsu asked.

" _Just because I am a Shinigami, does not mean I am not invincible, the Gotei 13 had many enemies, most recently were the Quincy, humans of high spiritual power but a great cost, whenever they destroy a hollow, its soul, along with all of the souls it has consumed are destroyed forever, removed from the cycle of reincarnation. They attacked us, I faced their leader, I brought the full force of the fires of creation upon him, but then it turned out it was a fake, and that he had tricked me, before I could attack again he struck me down, and killed me."_

"Huh, wait, I thought you said that they destroyed souls?" Natsu asked and Yamamoto was pleased that the boy was able to discern that. " _They do, but my zanpakuto used a secret technique, one that even I did not know of to save me, the cost however, is that he would be gone, I would take his place and that I ended up here in this world, in your soul."_ Yamamoto said as Natsu for once was oddly silent. "So, since you said that zanpakuto are the culmination of my soul, are you my zanpakuto...spirit? Do zanpakuto even have spirits?"

" _Indeed they do, all zanpakuto have spirits, and just like no soul is the same, neither are all zanpakuto's, well there was the incident with Hyourinmaru but that's irrelevant, a zanpakuto is normally in its sealed state, a Shinigami would then learn their zanpakuto's name and achieve Shikai."_ He said, Natsu thought to himself before snapping his fingers as if making a very important decision. "Alright then Yama-Jii...can you tell me your true name?"

" _Do you believe you are ready?"_ Yamamoto asked Natsu who shrugged, "Won't know till I try right?"

'The amount of similarities between the boy and Kurosaki are...unsettling.' Yamamoto thought before he shook his head. " _Very well then, if you want to try then I will not stop you, my true name is ****** *****."_ At the look of confusion on Natsu's face Yamamoto sighed before he explained. " _It is as I thought, you are not yet ready to hear my name."_

"Alright then, what do I have to do so that I can listen to it Yama-Jii." Natsu asked with a grin before Yamamoto solemnly said. " _You must find your true purpose, once you do will you finally be able to wield me, but I warn you, my power is not one to be used wantonly. If you do learn my name, I say it now, you must only use my blade in the defense of others, I have seen your memories and I forbid you from using shikai against your comrades, you would not be able to handle the consequences."_

"Aw...why not Yama-Jii? Are you really that powerful, maybe I could even defeat Erza with you!" Natsu cried out before Yamamoto struck his cane again. " _NO! Should you ever wield my power you will realize just how deadly it is, it took me centuries to fully control my power at it highest state and even then there was great risk to me and the Soul Society of being incinerated by the sheer power. Can you imagine boy? All that power, far too much for you to control, and if you do lose it, you risk destroying EVERYTHING you care about. The first time I used my zanpakuto's full power, the fires of creation were called down from the heavens, and the surrounding area still lies buried in ash."_ Yamamoto said as Natsu cowered at the thought.

" _Are there any more questions boy?"_ He asked to which Natsu shook his head. "Nah, but I do want to talk to you later, it's just that I gotta get back...to...my….OH CRAP! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE!? I GOTTA GET BACK TO MY FRIENDS!" Natsu said before Yamamoto spoke again. " _Relax young'un. Time flows by differently in this world than in the outside world. Not much time has passed at all, now go...and remember what I said boy."_

Natsu then started to disappear from his inner world as Yamamoto kept thinking, 'Yes, he'll need a lot of work before he can wield me.'

* * *

"Natsu!" A voice cried out to which Natsu yelled as he awoke. His fiery aura, which had subconsciously been leaking had burst outwards before he quickly reigned it in.

"What the...ERZA?" Natsu asked in fear before noticing the slight burn on her armor.

"What are you doing here? Are you alright?" He asked the red-headed knight.

"I'm here to help you, I noticed the village was gone, and found Gray, he said that you left however to go back into the temple something about a 'feeling'? And yes I'm fine, but what's that sword in your hand? When I found you in this room you had that sword in your hand and it was glowing with fire with your aura, I tried to grab it, but couldn't get close, even with my Fire Empress armor." She asked as Natsu stared back at the blade which was now silent.

"I...I don't know why that happened, all I know is...that this blade, it's supposed to be mine." He said before Erza spoke again.

"Yours? Natsu you're not making any sense, well anyways, the truth of the matter is that you're the only one who can hold it. Gray's convinced me to help you guys out but rest assured you WILL be punished when we get home." Erza as Natsu shivered in fear.

"Alright, hey, do you by chance have a sheath I could borrow, I can't really punch anything with a sword in my hand." Natsu asked Erza who raised an eyebrow at Natsu thinking that far ahead. "As it is, yes I do...here, keep it, I have plenty more." Erza said as she ex-quiped a sheath and gave it to Natsu.

"Thanks, now-" Natsu was cut off as a loud roar permeated the temple. "The demon, they've released it!" Natsu said before he and Erza started their way to where the demon was.

* * *

Once they got there they saw Gray, ready to fight, although very injured in front of the freed torso of Deliora who was roaring at them. "Everybody stay back! This...is my fight! I...I will finally surpass Ur! None of you...are strong enou-gack!" Lyon cried out as Gray simply took him down with one punch.

"Quiet down, you're far too injured to even stand properly let alone fight that thing." Gray said as he, Natsu and Erza took stances for the upcoming fight. Deliora roared once more as they all readied up. All of a sudden the sword on Natsu's back disappeared in fire before reappearing in Natsu's arms.

"Natsu?" Erza asked to which Natsu just shrugged his arms.

"I have no clue." 'Yama-Jii?' He asked his sword spirit, fortunately possessing enough foresight to not speak out loud and seem like he was crazy. " _If you are to learn to wield me, it is best to learn as soon as possible."_

"Well, time to beat this thing down." He said as Deliora launched a fist at Natsu and Gray, Natsu quickly brought up his sword and Gray punched forward as the two opposing forces collided. All was quiet as...nothing happened.

"Is it me, or shouldn't I have felt a lot more force from a punch by a giant demon?" Natsu asked Gray who looked wide eyed at Natsu before they both jumped back at the cracking sound from Deliora's body, they all saw his fist breaking apart as the cracks went up his body until eventually all of Deliora was disappearing with the beast's final death cry.

"Well...that was anticlimactic." Natsu said as Yamamoto agreed. ' _Oh well, training will have to be for another day, perhaps the girl could help. Or perhaps once he learns my name he could try and manifest me, training in the inner world also works.'_

"It's done, he's finally gone." Gray said before Erza spoke out.

"It seems like Ur's Iced Shell drained the beast of its life force while imprisoning it." The all contemplated that before Natsu spoke, "So, all that we saw, was its dying breath, wow, you know Gray, your master was pretty cool."

"Heh, yeah, she was." Gray chuckled as they saw the last of Iced Shell disperse and go to the ocean, Gray knew he should've felt sad but he couldn't help but feel glad that Ur was free from the duty she had put on herself. "Goodbye, Ur."

* * *

When Yamamoto had seen the villagers still as demons, he immediately knew that whatever his wielder and his friends had done did nothing for the villagers, when he saw the girl take out a spear and Natsu punch it to the moon, he immediately had a bad feeling, when the moon cracked, Yamamoto almost had the idea to bring Natsu to the inner world and give him the mother of all punishments, when the sky cracked however, his mind started to put together the pieces.

' _How interesting it is, this world of magic and how it works, hopefully I will be able to learn much more of this world.'_

* * *

"Hey Erza, have you ever heard of a sword being...alive?" Natsu asked as they walked towards the guild, they finally had gotten off the train, even Yamamoto was grumbling since Natsu's motion sickness affected his mind and caused the volcano to become turbulent. Suffice to say that his beard was almost burned off a few times.

"I can't say I have Natsu, why do you ask?" Erza said as she shook her head.

"Well, my sword's alive, he can't tell me his true name but I just call him Yama-jii from his old name." Natsu said as Erza blinked.

"Wait, you're saying your sword is actually alive?" Erza asked as the others were also surprised at the fact.

"Yep, I can't hear his true name yet, I'm not ready, but he says he was once known as...uh...oh yeah! Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, thanks Yama-jii." Natsu said before Erza thought about something.

"Wait, so your sword is alive, has this name, and speaks to you. Does the blade have any special powers?" Gray asked, as much as he wanted to say Natsu was crazy, well, magic was capable of many things.

"According to Yama-jii, who wants me to be truly ready before I can hear his true name, the fires of creation will be at my command, fires so hot they can burn all of creation to ash. Yama-jii's been through my memories, he says your Fire Empress armor, although impressive, would be slag against his flames." Natsu said before his eyes widened at something.

"Yama-jii just showed me one of his memories, he really wasn't kidding about reducing everything to ash." He said as they all kept walking, they noticed whispers around them but ignored them as they came to the guild hall.

"I honestly can't wait to hear his name, but it's gonna be a big responsibility." Natsu said before he suddenly stopped.

"Yeah, flame brain and responsibility, like that'll...ever...happen…" Gray said as he stared at the sight in front of them with the others. Fairy Tail's guild hall, it had been defiled, iron pillars were sticking out all over as people crowded around the destruction.

"Quickly let's find the others, make sure they're alright!" Erza said as they all rushed forward hoping that everything is alright.

'Whoever did this...I'll make them pay!' Natsu thought before Yamamoto spoke, " _Do not let your anger cloud your judgement boy, do not worry however, whoever did this will get their punishment in due time. Justice, will be dealt."_

* * *

 **A/N Remember Yamamoto still has a lot to learn about this world, so he didn't realise the fact that moon drip made that crystallized shell until after it started to shatter. Pretty sure with how Yama-jii is, he would've realized it if he had the knowledge of magic that so many people have in the Fairy Tail universe.**

 **Anyways, that's the second chapter, again, please review and leave a favorite, oh and if anybody wants to read any of my other recent stories, emphasis on recent, and give some ideas then feel free to do so by P.M. or review. Truth be told, I keep the first two purely out of sentimentality.**

 **Anyways, bye.**


	3. Ashes of Phantoms

Just to let you know.

"Talking"

'Thinking' Natsu speaking Yamamoto through his mind for example.

"Yamamoto speaking."

Oh and just to let you know, since a lot of kido we don't know the chants for, I've made some of my own, I hope you like them.

Review Response

To

Uzumaki Sora:

Yeah, when Natsu's finally releases shikai it will be awesome.

NAWLex:

Thank you for your review and here's the next chapter.

* * *

 **Fortunately, the attack had taken place in the night, according to Mirajane. There was a sense of melancholy however as everybody was drinking away, even the Master was drunk, earning a boot to the face from Lucy when he tried to grope her.**

'Yama-jii...I can't learn your name yet, I know that, but tonight, can you teach me some things?' Natsu asked Yamamoto who rumbled out a question. "Why, Natsu, why do you want me to teach you?" He asked.

'I want to learn so that I can make sure that nothing like this happens ever again. So that I can protect them.' Natsu said as Yamamoto rumbled, pleased at the answer. "Very well then, let us go, so that they may face justice. Tonight as you sleep, meet me in the inner world. I will teach you." Yamamoto said as Natsu nodded in consent.

* * *

Team Natsu ended up in Lucy's apartment, much to her consternation, but her anger was allayed by Erza's explanation that since Phantom Lord had been in Magnolia, they probably knew where they lived and that it was better to stay together. Natsu asked Yamamoto what to do to reach his inner world since the last time they met Natsu had been unconscious. Yamamoto quickly explained the process of jinzen. When asked why he was taking such a pose, Natsu's simple answer was that he wanted to talk to Yama-jii.

Once he was in his inner world, nothing affected him from the outside, something that Gray quickly took advantage of. Natsu however, was back in the volcanic island of his inner world and was currently training with Yamamoto.

"The Shinigami have four basic arts, Hakuda, the art of the white hits. Hoho, fast movement. Kido, the demon arts, and Zanjutsu, the art of the sword. First, I will teach you how to move, then I will teach you how to fight, and in this world, we have all the time we need. To begin, I shall teach you the basics of Shunpo, the flash step method. It is a relatively simple process, and since you have a decent amount of control it should come to you easily. First you must push your reiatsu to your legs and feet, keep it there, push off and…" He said as he suddenly disappeared. Natsu looked everywhere before turning around and seeing Yamamoto right behind him.

"WHOA, that's so cool. I couldn't even see where you went." Natsu said before he ran to a good spot, alright...push my reiatsu, wait, Yama-jii! What's reiatsu?" He asked as Yamamoto opened his eyes slightly in surprise, "It seems I'd forgotten that your world uses magic and not reiryoku. Very well then, here's the basic explanation, for a Shinigami, our reiryoku, is the power that is within us, to compare I would say the magical energy that is within you, reiryoku comes from the Sanketsu and Hakusui, the soul chain and soul sleep. Our energy is converted into reiatsu, our spiritual pressure that we can expel at will, those of high enough spiritual pressure can crush enemies and allies alike if it is uncontrolled, like so." Yamamoto said before an unbelievable force was thrust down on Natsu quickly bringing him to his knees. He couldn't breath, he couldn't move and all of a sudden the pressure went away. Natsu took a few gasping breaths before quickly jumping up and pointing at Yamamoto.

"YAMA-JII! THAT WAS SO NOT COOL!" He said before he grumbled and continued to listen.

"The best I can say it is, find your magical energy, channel it to your legs and feet, keep it there, don't use too much or you'll blow your legs off, use too little and you stumble and fall over, a balance must be achieved, once you have that balance, push off, don't let go of the energy, keep it tight so that the next step you take you're ready for it. Now try, Natsu." Yamamoto said as Natsu took his stance. He locked the energy and pushed. But Natsu is Natsu, and as such something is bound to happen, in this case, he bashed face first into the side of the volcano.

"Ouch!" He cried out as he stumbled backwards from the hit. He groaned as his nose now hurt from the stone, but shook the pain off and got into another stance, this time however he disappeared and reappeared in a heap.

"You see what I mean now? Use too much, and you risk losing control, going so fast you can't react to your surroundings, too little, and your landings fall short, I have see many recruits do the same as you have done now, it takes time to learn and remember Natsu, in this world, we have all the time we need.'

* * *

 **Hakuda**

A spar between two, one of a thousand, with the score being 999-0 to Yamamoto, until finally, an opening, a quick fist, and Natsu finally made a hit. A grin of joy and bloodlust, before being knocked out by Yamamoto.

"Never be distracted during a fight." Yamamoto said as the score became 1000-0 in his favor.

* * *

 **Kido**

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh! All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march onto the south! Hado #31 Shakkaho!" Natsu said as the ball of fire grew in his hand and exploded outward, firing towards the target that Yamamoto had set up and destroying it. He pointed his hand at another target and began the incantation for another hado.

"Ye Lord! Mask of bone and flesh! All creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and Temperance! Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado #33 Sokatsui!" He yelled as another target was destroyed. Now he had to do bakudo but first he celebrated.

"ALRIGHT! I DID IT!" He cried out before Yamamoto's gruff voice spoke out.

"Good, you've shown improvement in hado, which is to be expected from your personality, but now I want you to try your hand at bakudo. If you succeed, I will teach you another one hado in the 40's level."

Natsu jumped in excitement before controlling himself. Bakudo had been harder for him to do but he could do it. "Bakudo#1, Sai. Bakudo# 4, Hainawa! Disintegrate you black dog of Rodanini, look upon yourself in horror and claw out your own throat! Bakudo# 11 Horin! Bakudo # 33, AGH!" Natsu cried out as the spell imploded on itself, covering him in soot.

"Hmm, to think, that bakudo isn't even related to fire, ah...I see the answer, when you use hado, putting your fire magic into it enhances it, but with bakudo, it does not work, fire is not meant to restrain, it is meant to burn, what you just did caused the fire to lash out. So for future reference, DON'T USE FIRE!" Yamamoto said, the explosion was precariously close to burning off his beard.

* * *

 **Zanjutsu**

"I have saved zanjutsu for last because of the fact that any damage you take in your inner world, you take to your body. Now, before we begin, I will teach you a bit of kendo, the usual stances before we begin true training." Yamamoto said as Natsu stood a bit shocked at the fact that the damage he took here would appear in the real world, he already quite a few bruises and burns from the hoho, hakuda, and kido training, he couldn't even begin to imagine what he'd look like after zanjutsu with Yama-jii.

"Alright, let's start what's first?" Natsu asked before Yamamoto started his lesson on kendo, the proper stances, its history, its effectiveness in battle. He taught Natsu the stances, and once he felt Natsu decently ready, sparred with him, so far it was good, they sparred with kendo first, Yamamoto always stopping his blade just as it touched the skin, enough to scratch, but not break it.

After a few hours to Natsu, and some rest, Natsu and Yamamoto stood in front of each other, "What's next Yama-jii."  
"Now young'un, it's time for the real fight, I've gone easy on you, so that you could gain the muscle memory from kendo, although once you leave here you will have to train you body extensively to be able to handle what you can do in your mind. As it is, now it is a time to truly test your swordsmanship, not just in kendo, but your ability in other things as well." Yamamoto said, and Natsu suddenly felt a feeling of dread drop to his stomach as Yamamoto's haori flew away from him and as he took off his shihakusho leaving it to drape over his hakama. His cane, which he had used during most of the kendo spars and still soundly beat Natsu with started to unravel and disintegrate leaving Yamamoto's true blade.

"Oh...crap" Natsu said before he shook his head and a bloodthirsty grin spread across his face. He grabbed his own blade and got ready, the two forces looked at each other for a moment before they sprung to a start as their blades clashed against each other.

* * *

In Lucy's apartment, everybody was shocked as a spurt of blood suddenly appeared out of Natsu's body, with it being deep night they could only watch and call out Natsu's name as the wounds accumulated and he kept in his meditative stance. What seemed like minutes for them however, was years to Natsu as he trained in his inner world.

* * *

"That is enough, good job Natsu, you've done well, mastery of Shunpo and Hoho, great proficiency in Hakuda, although you still won't be able to beat me, proficiency in kido, greater in hado than in bakudo, but you've even managed to learn a bit of kaido as well, undoubtedly important in case one of your friends gets injured. Most importantly however, you've gotten a great proficiency in zanjutsu, you are still not yet ready to hear my name, but for now, it is enough. Now, return to the outside world, your friends are worried about you." Yamamoto said as Natsu started to disappear.

"THANKS YAMA-JII!" He yelled out before disappearing only replied with a grunt before contemplating to himself. In his past life, Yamamoto was the Soitaicho of the Gotei 13, and because of that he was duty and honor bound to follow the laws to the letter, and look at what had happened. Eleven of his best officers, forced to exile by a madman who wanted to become God. So many problems that happened, many of which were dealt with by Kurosaki Ichigo, he had seen Natsu's memories, and saw how he was willing to break the law to save his friend from the council, even if that whole arrest and trial was just a farce, a show of power, the Central 46 had done the same thing every now and then to assert authority.

But perhaps, now that he was free of such a responsibility, he could now understand personal justice over the justice of the world, at this he pondered, how were Jushiro and Shunsui, how was the Gotei 13, and Kurosaki Ichigo as well because the boy had been instrumental in many of the fights that the Gotei 13 had, the Bounts, the Reigai, Muramasa and the zanpakuto rebellion, all of it. He had broken so many laws it wasn't even funny, yet, Yamamoto couldn't help but feel as if Kurosaki Ichigo had been just what the Gotei 13 needed, a fresh new face, one that brought new ideas, and brought out the best sides of his officers, restoring the boy's powers, had been one of the better decisions made, in Yamamoto's personal opinion, not that anybody would know of that.

Kurosaki Ichigo had a certain charisma, yes, he was blunt, headstrong, and a bit naive, yet he was able to rally the different officers of the Gotei 13 together for many battles, he was respected and admired for his power and his reputation, once or twice he had heard new recruits in his division calling the boy 'Seireitei's Dark Protector', the Gotei 13's '14th' captain, or his personal favorite, Kuchiki Rukia's 'Strawberry Ronin', for he did not have any true master. Yamamoto was not one to put so much faith in many people, but he believed that if anybody could defeat Ywach it would be Kurosaki Ichigo.

Now however, Yamamoto was in this new world, a world where the rules of Soul Society don't apply, where hollows didn't even exist, so Yamamoto had an idea, one that would've given heart attacks to Jushiro and Shunsui, yes, Genyusai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Soitaicho of the Gotei 13 for over a thousand years, was going to have some fun.

* * *

 **In the morning when Natsu woke up he immediately felt sore and battered, Erza shaking him asking him what was happening wasn't helping. After a quick explanation of Yama-jii's training, and that now that his mind had the idea, he needed to train his body to wield the power. He also said that because he was in his inner world, any injury he took on the outside would not affect him, or rather, he wouldn't notice it, however, any injury he took in his inner world would be reflected in the real world.**

Erza to say the least, had been worried for her friend when blood started to shoot out in spurts from what had looked like sword wounds, Natsu's explanation, that Yama-jii was a kickass old man who could probably roast Makarov with the fires of creation, and that he was so scary strong it took 1000 battles for Natsu to even hit him. Unfortunately, Natsu still hadn't been able to learn Yama-jii's true name, said he still needed to find his true purpose.

"Well, come on, let's head to the guild, the bandages we found in Lucy's home should last and help with your injuries but we should still get that checked out. Come on Natsu let's head to the hall, well...what's left of it." Erza said as they all headed over to where Fairy Tail was, Natsu winced however, and Erza supported him from his injuries. As they were walking however, they noticed a crowd at the park, and a bunch of whispers involving them.

"Guys, we need to check that out...I smell blood." Natsu said before Gray shook his head.

"Of course you smell blood, don't you remember what happened to you flame brain?" He said to Natsu before Natsu's eyes widened and it was his turn to shake his head.

"No...it's not mine, this scent...it smells like...Levy?" Natsu whispered out, before Erza carried him with a yelp and they ran through the crowd, when they finally burst through the image was terrible. Team Shadow Gear, Jet, Droy...Levy, all of them were hanged to the tree by chains on their wrists, beaten, and on Levy's stomach, shown to the world was a stamp, the guild mark for Phantom Lord.

"They got you too Natsu?" Makarov asked, his anger was apoplectic and he was clutching his staff so hard it was creaking.

"No Master, these injuries are from somewhere else, I wasn't attacked by Phantom Lord, but Shadow Gear, this...this is wrong." Natsu said as he was finally let down by Erza, he growled in rage, his mind was getting clouded until he heard the voice of Yama-jii. "Calm yourself Natsu, these people will get their punishment, for now, you should get them down." He said and Natsu's eyes widened as he realized Yama-jii was right, he couldn't let his anger get the best of him, not now. Natsu grabbed his sword and threw himself at the tree, a few well placed slices and the chains were broken, he quickly grabbed Levy while two others grabbed Jet and Droy.

Levy groaned at the movement and the pain, she opened her eyes to Natsu's face and started to speak.

"N...Na-Natsu, Phantom Lord, they...one person...we...we couldn't...we couldn't fight him." Levy started before Natsu started to shush her.

"It's okay Levy, you're gonna be fine, Jet and Droy are gonna be fine too. We'll get you help." He said before Levy croaked out another few words.

"D-dragon...slayer, it was...the iron...dragon...slayer…" She said before she passed out. Natsu eyes were wide before he narrowed them in rage, he picked up Levy, and looked at Makarov, both knew what needed to be done.

"I can accept my guild hall being destroyed, but I will not stand for my children being harmed. Council be damned. FAIRY TAIL GOES TO WAR!" He yelled out as everybody else cried out in agreement.

* * *

In the guild hall of Phantom Lord, the members were drinking and sneering at Fairy Tail's current situation.

"Heh, Gajeel certainly did a number on the guildhall of those flies." One member said as he laughed along with his buddy.

"Yeah, and didja hear about that team with the girl, they were brutalized! Shows those flies their place eh?" He said before a rumbling was heard, all of a sudden a pure shot of energy shot through the gate, doors, and walls of the hall.

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!"

* * *

Outside the guildhall Natsu suddenly stopped in front of Makarov who stopped and had the rest of Fairy Tail stop.

"I want to make an entrance, and try out a new spell I've learned, shock and awe them so that we go in, go fast, go hard, and beat them all to the ground." Natsu said as Makarov pondered it, then ceded to the idea, he had the others stand back as Natsu prepared the spell.

"The dragon to the east rises with the sun to bring light upon the earth, the dragon to the west descends with the moon, ready to retake his dark throne. The dragon to the south falls from the skies, cast out to wallow in his shame, the dragon to the north soars to the heavens to reclaim his home among the stars. Strike from above, four pillars, eight paths, Rose of the Winds, heavens asunder and shattered earth. Heed my call. Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!" Natsu cried out as a torrent of energy ripped away from him, it was like lightning but with a tinge of fire due to Natsu's magical nature and it ripped through Phantom Lord's hall completely decimating anything in its way.

"FAIRY TAIL IS HERE!"

* * *

War had started, it was chaos everywhere, Fairy Tail was winning however, their unity and unique magics made quick work of Phantom Lord. Makarov himself used his giant magic in his rage.

"MONSTER, HE'S A MONSTER!" One Phantom Lord member yelled out as Makarov batted them away like the flies they insulted.

"AND YOU DARED TO HURT THIS MONSTER'S CHILDREN!" Makarov said before he found a staircase. "Erza, Natsu, I'm going to find Jose, he will pay for what he's done! JOSE! JOSE WHERE ARE YOU! COME ON OUT!" He yelled as he made his way up.

"Alright master, we'll keep them busy down here. dance my blades!" Erza said as she cut her enemies down. Natsu knocked a few away with one Iron Fist before yelling at Makarov, "Yeah gramps! Go beat them down! FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The fighting continued as both guilds fought each other and it was going in Fairy Tail's favor until there was a rumbling from above, a crash, and a body fell down to the ground.

"Master! No…" Erza said as she saw his body, he was green, and sickly, he honestly looked close to death. She picked up his body as she noticed many of the others losing their morale at seeing the master defeated.

"We need to get out of here, everybody, RETREAT!" She cried out before Fairy Tail started to fall back.

"Fall back! Fall back! The master is down FALL BACK!" Cana said as she and a few others like Bisca and Alzack were covering the retreat. Natsu was angry, he could see Phantom Lord members trying to take potshots at his guild, he had to protect them, Natsu used his fire magic and sent it through his blade before thrusting down and causing a wall of fire to appear.

'Yama-jii, was that-' "No Natsu, that was your own power being sent through my blade, but I sense that you are close, soon, one day, you will learn my name." Yamamoto said as Natsu noticed everybody was nearly gone, he had an idea however, "Fire Dragon's ROAR!" He cried out causing a ton of damage to the support pillars.

"Time to do something unconventional." He pointed his fingers at the two main supports that were heavily cracked. "Hado #1: SHO!" He said as the two forces cracked the pillars even more. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa." He said as two glowing ropes wrapped around the two pillars, however, he kept a grip on them and pulled them down breaking the supports and bringing the main hall down upon them. His hearing however caught something else from the wreckage and his nose caught the scent of iron, rain, earth, and a few more.

He caught up with Erza and the others, Gray whistled at the destruction caused. "Wow, talk about bringing the house down."

"Erza, on my way out, I overheard something about Lucy, she's been taken. I'm gonna go find her and get her back to Magnolia so that we can plan, rest, and figure out what's next. We're still at war, even with the master down. Have you figured out what's wrong with him?" Natsu asked as he looked at the master.

"All evidence states that he's been almost completely drained of all of his magical energy but we don't know how. If we don't get some energy transferred to him...he'll die." She said before Natsu had an idea.

"Erza, set him down here, I have an idea, it's a type of kido that Yama-jii taught me, you have to trust me though. If I can do this, he'll have enough energy to get to Magnolia and to Porlyusica." Natsu said to which Erza nodded and gently set Makarov on the ground, Natsu was speechless, for once, the old man looked so frail and weak, nothing like before. 'Alright Yama-jii, time to put your training to good use.'

Natsu put his hands over Makarov and started to apply the basics of kaido, Yamamoto explained to him how to restore one's reiatsu but in this case it was restoring magical energy. His hands started to glow green, the tell-tale sign of kaido, and little by little, Makarov started to look marginally better, he wasn't out of the woods yet, but at least he could make the journey.

"There...that's all I can do, Masters' magical energy reserves are a lot higher than mine, but this just about makes it so that he'll make it to Porlyusica." Natsu said, slightly winded, truthfully, Natsu could've held the spell for longer but not without risk of introducing his fire magic into Makarov's system and risk burning him, he still needed more practice with kaido.

"Thank you Natsu, we'll see you back at the guild, make sure you bring Lucy back to us.

* * *

When Natsu had found Lucy's position after interrogating a Phantom Lord member he was surprised to see her jump out a window, he however, was able to catch her safely and rush back to the guild hall, he couldn't do anything however, for the tears running down her cheeks and the mumblings of 'my fault, it's all my fault', and it hurt him even more.

Quickly arriving at the ruined guild hall, Lucy gave her explanation, she was Lucy Heartfilia of the Heartfilia family, and her father, a man who never showed compassion to her wanted her back for whatever reason, she had run away from home, and through her teary eyes one could truly see how much she'd grown to care for Fairy Tail, and how much she didn't want to leave.

"Well too bad for him, we ain't lettin' ya go Luce, we're gonna fight for you. We're gonna beat down Phantom Lord and once we get the master back and this whole thing is behind us we're gonna go on another mission, together." Natsu said as everybody yelled in agreement.

"Natsu's right, we won't let you go."

"You're a part of Fairy Tail now Lucy."

"And Fairy Tail is family!"

"We fight with each other, but more importantly we fight for each other."

"YEAH 'CAUSE WE'RE MEN!"

"Natsu's right Lucy, now...everybody! We need to plan out our counterattack, with the master down, we've lost our one of our greatest strengths, fortunately Natsu, thanks to you he's on the way to recovery with Porlyusica. But right now-" Erza was cut off by a rumbling sound, like an earthquake was happening.

"EVERYBODY OUTSIDE!"

They all went outside and noticed out into the distance a giant walking machine.

"That's Phantom Lord's guild hall, on legs?" Gray said, and it was true, the guild hall was on four legs that were moving as it came closer to Fairy Tail. Suddenly it stopped, all was silent before a voice boomed out of the guild.

"THIS IS JOSE PORLA, MASTER OF PHANTOM LORD. SURRENDER NOW FAIRY TAIL, SURRENDER LUCY HEARTFILIA TO US, OR BE DESTROYED!"

"Maybe, I should just go." Lucy said as she was about to step forward before a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Natsu smiling at her.

"Don't you remember Lucy? We aren't giving you up to anybody. WE WON'T BACK DOWN, LUCY'S A PART OF FAIRY TAIL AND YOU WON'T TAKE HER FROM US!" Natsu yelled out as everybody else started shouting their own agreements.

"FINE THEN, YOU WILL ALL BE CRUSHED! BEHOLD, PHANTOM LORD'S JUPITER CANNON!" Jose said as from the entrance of the guild hall, slightly ruined but still useable was a long cannon.

"That's a Jupiter cannon! It'll wipe us off the face of Magnolia!" Mirajane said as Fairy Tail started to panic, both Erza and Natsu started to run up as Erza changed into her Adamantine armor.

"Natsu! What are you doing?" Erza asked as she got her shields up in front of her.

"That's a Jupiter cannon, you won't be able to block all of that, not without serious injury! I'm gonna use a bakudo to help and the rest will go to you!" Natsu yelled out before he started chanting. "Summon the void! Divide the skies from man's greed and the earth from heaven's wrath! Bakudo #81: DANKU!" A giant semi-translucent shield appeared in front of Erza who combined her shields to form a magic circle. Natsu used a significant part of his reserves and it showed, as the black charge of the Jupiter hit the triangular shield. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was long enough for a good portion of the energy to be used, when the shield shattered the rest of Jupiter's blast hit Erza's shield which was able to withstand the rest of the blast albeit with severe scorch marks and cracks.

"Natsu!, Erza!" Gray cried out as the resulting explosion of energy knocked both of them away. Erza had been knocked unconscious, but Natsu was still awake.

"IMPRESSIVE FAIRY TAIL, BUT YOU CANNOT DENY US MUCH LONGER, PRAY, FOR IN FIFTEEN MINUTES THE JUPITER CANNON WILL BE READY AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE DESTROYED!" Jose said before Natsu stood up and cried out his denial.

"No way Jose!" Natsu said before he stood up. Mirajane and a few others immediately tried to put him down to rest but he rejected their attempts.

"We've only got fifteen minutes, you all heard that, so I'm gonna take out that cannon, I'm gonna be out of it for a while though as I regain my energy. Everybody stand back!" Natsu said as he stood on the cliff and faced the Phantom Lord guild's Jupiter cannon, he focused all of his attention on the barrel of the cannon. 'I can't use Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, it's too inaccurate at this distance, looks like I'm gonna have to use a 90's level hado and I know the perfect one.' Natsu thought before he focused and clapped his palms together.

"Limit of the thousand hands, respectful hands, unable to touch the darkness, hands unable to reflect the blue sky. The road that basks in light, the wind that ignited the embers, time that gathers when both are together, there is no need to be hesitant. Obey my orders. Light bullets, eight bodies, nine items, book of heaven, diseased treasure, great wheel, grey fortress tower. Aim far away, scatter brightly and cleanly when fired. Hado #91: Senju Koten Taiho!" He yelled out as pinkish balls of light shot towards the Jupiter Cannon. The balls streaked across the sky, making them look like comets as they coalesced and shot through the barrel. They traveled down the barrel until it reached its control room and destroyed the lacrima powering it. The base of the cannon exploded before the entire barrel simply fell off. Natsu smirked at the sight before exhaustion caught up and he fell over only just being caught by Mirajane.

"Great job Natsu, rest now." She said as Natsu closed his eyes and passed out from the exhaustion of doing three upper level kido, one of which he put a large amount of energy to sustain, in the same day within hours of each other along with his other magical attacks.

"YOU THINK THIS WILL STOP US, YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED THE JUPITER CANNON, BUT BEHOLD THE TRUE MAJESTY OF PHANTOM LORD. THE SUPER MAGE GIANT PHANTOM MK II!" Jose yelled out furious that his Jupiter cannon had not only been blocked but to be destroyed as well, by such weaklings like Fairy Tail, it was inconceivable, how could Makarov's brats have such power? 'No matter, I will crush them all.'

The giant lifted up its arm and a magic seal appeared in front of it.

"No...no way! That spell...that's Abyss Break! One of that size would destroy everything from here to Kardia Cathedral!" Mirajane yelled out, just then an army of shades appeared to fight Fairy Tail!

"Jose would risk his own guild?" Gray asked as he prepared his magic.

"No...they're shades, that's Jose's magic!" Mira said as everybody started to panic before a loud, commanding voice rang out, "ENOUGH!"

Everybody turned behind them to see Erza in her Heart Kreuz armor, awake and with sword in hand she spoke out her voice carrying over the battlefield. "Right now we need to focus, I'm gonna need a group of people to come with me to the giant and help stop that Abyss Break, the rest of you must stay and fight off these shades. Let's work together, Natsu's given us more time by disabling the Jupiter Cannon. So let's finish up and take them down!" Erza said as they all cried out in agreement.

"Let's go!"

* * *

 **When Natsu came to, he heard screaming, shouts of anger, and explosions. He noticed Fairy Tail fighting off what seemed to be like living shadows, and that Phantom Lord's guild hall had transformed into. 'What is that?' Natsu thought before he heard screaming from two points, the giants arm where Mirajane was in its hand and from the PA system, 'LUCY!'. "Dammit she must have gotten captured. I've got to save her!' He thought before he used Shunpo and flashed to the giant.**

'Great, I'm low on energy. I need a fire. He noticed the fire coming from the area where the cannon was attached to the guild hall and went inside, he noticed the control room, the damaged lacrima and the very injured, very unconscious person on the ground. 'Huh, wonder who that was, oh well, no matter, time to eat!' Natsu thought before he slurped up the fire around him and smacked his lips. "Hmm, a bit too electrical for my tastes, not too bad though."

He sniffed around, trying to catch Lucy's scent, he quickly found it along with a few others, most importantly he smelled the scent of iron.

"I'm coming Lucy." A stirring in his soul as well as an ear piercing shriek, "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" He cried out as the roaring blaze blasted through the door and knocked out the mages inside, except for one. The man in front of him, long spiky black hair, dark clothes, piercings over his body, but most importantly he smelled of iron, and of old books.

"You...I'm gonna take you down for what you've done to both Lucy and Levy." Natsu snarled out as both he and the man in front of him got into their battle stances.

"Alright then fly, let's see if you can back that up. I'm Black Steel Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer." He said to which Natsu replied with his own, "Natsu Dragneel the Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Alright then Salamander, there ain't enough room in the sky for two dragons, so let's get this over with." The two of them charged their respective attacks and at once cried out,

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

The two attacks combined and exploded, at the same time, an old man was watching, marveling at the power these two so young held, and again was amazed at the diversity of magic in this world, 'Mayuri and Urahara would be salivating at the opportunities.' Yamamoto thought before he focused his attention on the current battle, he was also focusing on Natsu's senses and using them to broadcast his own.

'Hmm, it seems as though that knight-girl is fighting somebody of decent power right now, that beastly one that keeps crying out the word 'man' is also fighting although his reiatsu has increased significantly, it seems as if his sister is hurt but not too badly. The child of ice has just finished his fight it seemed, his opponent seems unconscious, but it feels as if...nevermind.

One by one the fights between the members of Fairy Tail and the Element Four were finishing, Aria, struck down in vengeance for Erza's master. Totomaru, taken out before he could fight by the destruction of the Jupiter cannon. Sol, crushed by Elfman's full power. Juvia, seduced by Gray, unknowingly to him. All that was left was the fight between Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu had actually taken out his sword and was using it to parry Gajeel's strikes from his iron clubs and sword.

"Pretty nice sword there Salamander...I wonder how it tastes." Gajeel said before he snapped his teeth and clamped the sword holding in place. All of a sudden Gajeel screamed in pain as his tongue was burned and smoke flew out of his mouth.

'Stupid whelp, I do not appreciate being a meal.' Natsu heard Yamamoto say in his head.

"Sorry 'bout that Gajeel, but Yama-jii ain't food." Natsu said as Gajeel snarled in rage. He grabbed some spare metal off the ground and started to chew past the pain of his tongue, his skin then started to turn grey and metallic as scales appeared over his body. "IWON DWAGON SCALETH" He half yelled and half lisped out and launched himself at Natsu.

"Hahaha, your freakin' voice is hilarious. Come on Gajeel time to show why iron shouldn't be in the sky! IT'S TOO HEAVY!" Natsu said as he got underneath Gajeel's punch and uppercutted him before jumping and kicking him in the head sending him through the floor along with three others. Natsu however was a bit worried, he was running low on magical energy, that fire from the control room helped but wasn't nearly enough, and there was metal everywhere for Gajeel to eat. 'I'm gonna have to end this quickly. Wait a minute, he's made out of metal, his attacks and defence are gonna be much tougher, what should I do? My fire attacks won't do much damage, especially with my low magical energy, I'd need something that heavily affects...metal.' Natsu thought as he noticed a cable with sparks coming out of it.

"That's it...Yama-jii, I have a plan." 'Surprise, surprise. But I can tell it's going to be a good one.' "Oi...anyways, let's do this, I can finally have a go at that bakudo without you shattering it or me being trapped in it." Natsu said before a rumbling rang out and a hand burst through the floor and punched him. Natsu cried out in pain before he flipped over and landed on his feet. He glared at Gajeel as his head rang and he became slightly dizzy who glared right back as his plan slowly came to motion. Gajeel rushed at Natsu who stayed still and started his chants. "Bakudo #1: SAI!" Gajeel suddenly stopped as his arms were suddenly wrenched behind him halting his momentum. "Bakudo #4: Hainawa" A golden rope wrapped around Gajeel as he just freed himself from the Sai. "Bakudo #9: Geki" A red flash and Gajeel was paralyzed but still struggling. "Carriage of thunder, bridge of a spinning wheel, with light, divide this into six. Bakudo# 61: Rikujokoro." Natsu said as six thin but wide yellow lights hit Gajeel's torso and kept him trapped. 'Low level bakudo aren't much, but they're great for distractions!' "What the...what kind of magic is this?" Gajeel cried out. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast! Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm. The sound of warring spears fills the empty castle! Hado #63: RAIKOHO!" Natsu cried out as a torrent of lighting, with a small tinge of fire due to Natsu's nature shot towards Gajeel who's eyes widened in shock.

"AAARRRGH!" Gajeel cried out as he was electrocuted, his iron scales making him like one big lightning rod. The electrocution lasted for a few moments but it was enough, smoke wafted off of Gajeel's body as he was still held up by the kido, he fell to his knees as the kido dispersed and allowed him to fall over. Natsu himself fell over due to exhaustion, he didn't know how much he should've put into the spell so he put as much as he could into it without trying to accidentally kill Gajeel, the groan next to him showed that Natsu was successful.

"Hey, you're a dragon slayer, did your dragon disappear July 7, X777?" Natsu asked as he panted out of breath. Gajeel couldn't move so he thought, what the hell, might as well answer.

"Yeah, mine was Metallicana...yours?"

"Igneel."

"I hope you find yours Salamander."

"Yeah, you too."

…

…

...

"Hey Lucy, by chance can any of your spirits make fire?"

* * *

After fighting Gajeel, and gaining a nice little pick me up from Lucy's Sagittarius shooting an arrow and causing an explosion, Natsu quickly got up despite the pain and went to where he heard sounds of fighting, he found Erza fighting Jose, and she was losing, badly. Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane were down, and he had little fire magical energy.

"I just need one lucky shot." Natsu said as he started to chant. "The dragon to the east rises with the sun to bring light upon the earth, the dragon to the west descends with the moon, ready to retake his dark throne. The dragon to the south falls from the skies, cast out to wallow in his shame, the dragon to the north soars to the heavens to reclaim his home among the stars. Strike from above, four pillars, eight paths, Rose of the Winds, heavens asunder and shattered earth. Heed my call." He started before he used shunpo to appear directly behind Jose. "Hado #88: Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho!"

The lightning torrent ripped through Jose's side causing serious injury. Jose cried out in pain and rage before he simply kicked aside Erza while grabbing her sword before turning around and thrusting it into Natsu.

The sword pierced through Natsu's stomach and straight out his back and he coughed up blood as he collapsed in pain, idly he noticed Erza crying out his name.

Jose then picked him up by his throat and threw him towards the wall him sliding down leaving a bloody smear.

"How pathetic you Fairy flies, you'll definitely pay for that one boy I'll make you suffer." Jose snarled out as Erza struggled to get to Natsu, Jose raised his hand ready to unleash a spell before a booming voice called out from behind them.

"THAT'S ENOUGH JOSE!" Makarov yelled as he glared at the young man, "That's enough, no more blood needs to be spilled, end this now Jose, you've lost. End this peacefully or I'll be the one to defeat you. I'll give you three seconds."

"You think you can threaten ME! I am the strongest of Phantom Lord, the strongest guild, not your pitiful one!" Jose started, his mind was already at the fringe considering that his guild was being defeated by these Fairy flies! It was impossible, it was inconceivable.

"One…"

"I will destroy you Makarov and this boy who dared to do such grievous damage to me, and this girl for challenging me so foolishly, your guild for daring to stand up to my own!"

"Two…"

"You've already lost! Your guild hall is destroyed! Once I'm through with you nobody will stand up to Phantom Lord's might! You hear me! We ARE THE STRONGEST! NOBODY WILL DEFY US!"

"Three…"

"Nobody! NOBODY! NOBODY!" Jose yelled as he charged up a magical attack.

"I invoke...Fairy Law."

The bright light was the last thing Natsu saw before he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **"Natsu, are you alright?" He heard the old but strong voice of Yama-jii ask. Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes to his inner world.**

"Eh...Yama-jii...what happened? What am I doing here? I don't remember much." Natsu said as Yamamoto looked at him.

"Well, you've just gotten out of a fight. Though it wasn't much of a fight to begin with." Yamamoto said as Natsu started to remember.

"Oh yeah, I fought Gajeel, used a bunch of bakudo and then raikoho'd his ass. Then I ate some fire, traveled to where Erza was fighting that Phantom Lord guy, the master I think, she was pretty hurt, I remember using Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho, and I frickin' ripped through him and then, oh, yeah, ooowww, having a sword thrust through your gut is not nice." Natsu said as he winced, meanwhile Yamamoto sort of shrugged.

"It's not so bad after the first few times it happens." Natsu just stared as he wondered just how many times Yama-jii had been stabbed in the stomach. "It does help if you can trap your enemy with the attack, I've done that a few times. One of the Gotei 13's former enemies was a trio of ex-taicho's who had betrayed the Soul Society, their leader's zanpakuto had the ability of complete hypnosis, able to trick all of the five senses, by having him stab me in the stomach I was able to trap him and attack, I could not mistake the sense of the reiatsu in that blade."

Natsu just continued to stare before he just shook his head. "Alright you may have a point but still I'm gonna avoid getting stabbed in the stomach, that crap hurts."

"Either way, it seems as if you are ready to awaken, when you can, come back so that I may teach you more, I've taught you in the body, but not in the mind, that is an oversight that must be corrected. You have no sense of strategy, but your tactics are phenomenal for one such as you. I will teach you more about that along with some history of the Gotei so that you may be more well-rounded."

"Alright Yama-jii, hey, I don't suppose I could try to hear your name again no?" Natsu asked before Yamamoto simply grunted, "Let us see boy, my true name, is Ry***n **k**."

"Whoa, I heard something, but not very much of it." Natsu said as Yamamoto's eyes opened ever so slightly in surprise. "Then that means that you are closer to discovering your true purpose. Perhaps next time, you will learn." Yamamoto said as Natsu smiled at him while he was disappearing from the inner world.

* * *

 **Natsu groaned as he started to wake up, the light blinding his eyes. What seemed like a thousand different voices crying out his name penetrated his head.**

"Oi...keep it down will ya? My head hurts." Natsu said as his vision started to focus, he saw that he was in the infirmary and that Gray, Lucy, Erza, Happy, Mirajane and Makarov were around his bed.

"Hey guys, how ya doin'? And since when did the infirmary get so small?" Natsu asked before Happy barreled into his chest. "NATSU, I KNEW YOU'D BE FINE I JUST KNEW IT!" He cried out as Lucy mumbled to Gray.

"A few minutes ago he was crying about how he was going to die."

"Natsu my boy...how do you feel?" Makarov asked as Happy took his spot on Natsu's head.

"Pretty fine considering that I took a sword through my stomach." Natsu said as they sighed in relief. Erza then spoke up as she asked Natsu her own question.

"Natsu what happened, how'd you get behind Jose? I didn't see you at all." Erza asked before Gray piped in.

"Yeah flamebrain, and what gave you the bright idea to attack and end up with a sword through your gut."

"Ah shut up popsicle, well, during my fight with Gajeel I used some bakudo to keep him still then lit him up like the lightning rod he was with a hado, having iron scales covering his body really didn't help him. Then I ate a fire made by one of Lucy's spirits, I went to where I heard fighting because hey, I like to fight, I saw Erza was really tired and about to be knocked down, so I started to chant Hado 88, used shunpo to appear behind Jose and shot it straight through the bastard. I didn't expect him to kick Erza away and take her sword before shoving it through me. Next thing I know I'm against the wall, last thing I remember was Gramps using a spell that made a really bright light. What was that?"

"That was Fairy Law my boy, it is one of Fairy Tail's holy trinity of spells, the other two being Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere, but those two have been lost for a long time now." Makarov said before Mira came up to him with a plate of food.

"I thought that after you rest you'd like something to eat so here you go your favorite! Steak on fire." Mira said with a smile as Natsu gasped in happiness before devouring the fire and then eating the steak. "Mmm...thanks Mira, that was really good, and it really helped out to get my reserves up. So what's up?" A small sorrowful look shared between them before Erza spoke up.

"Well, everybody's alive and well, Shadow Gear's doing better, they're all up and about, but during our battle with Jose's shades, they all combined and destroyed the guild hall, we now have to rebuild, but according to master we're going to build it better than ever." She said as Natsu became a bit despondent, the guild had been his home for years, ever since Igneel had left, for it to be destroyed…

'Natsu, do not let despair cloud your mind, your friends, your family are alive, halls can be rebuilt, but death, friends are irreplaceable, so is a destroyed place truly so important compared to the lives of your friends?' Yamamoto said as Natsu shook his head.

"Well...as long as everybody's alright, come on guys, let's go get some lunch!" He said as he tore off his bandages, they were really annoying him, to the gasps of everybody he looked and saw nothing wrong, his stomach was perfectly healed, albeit with a scar.

"What the…" A new voice said behind them as an older woman looked at Natsu with shock. "How the hell are you healed already? You took a sword through your stomach, that shouldn't even be closed yet let alone a thin scar." The woman known as Porlyusica said as she stared gobsmacked at the now healed wound.

"I've always been able to heal fast, how do you think I survived Erza's hits when we were kids?" Natsu said before Erza raised her fist.

"What was that?"

"AH...nothing Erza." Natsu cowered a bit before the fist finally receded. "Anyways, it's also why I eat so much, the food helps keep my body running and supports my advanced healing capabilities." Natsu said as just then his stomach rumbled.

"It looks like you're hungry, how about we get something to eat neh? Natsu?" Makarov said before Porlyusica came up and started to check Natsu, "As much as I hate to say it, you're right, your regenerative abilities helped you out, you should definitely get some food in you though to keep up your energy. Well...you're free to go. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE HUMANS!" Porlyusica said as she started to beat them up with a broom until they finally left her house.

"Huh...so that's why I thought the place was smaller than usual...it was!" Natsu said as they all laughed before heading over to have some food.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"It seems as though Fairy Tail has gotten a lot stronger, the opportunity grows nearer. Ultear, you know what you must do." A dark figure said as he looked at a lacrima that had Fairy Tail in it.

"Yes, Siegrain, as you command." A woman at his side said before she left the office they were in.

"Soon, the time will come, and you Erza, you will be the final piece for my Tower of Heaven."

And in a volcanic island, and old man looked up, knowing that the future was uncertain, and that something was going to happen. He could only hope that Natsu would be able to learn his name and combat whatever would happen in the future.

"The boy has learned so much...and in a relatively short time, yes he's not as powerful as Kurosaki, but he has so much potential, perhaps one day, maybe even...bankai?"

* * *

 **So ends the third chapter, you guys know what's up next, The Tower of Heaven Arc, I've already gotten started, so hopefully it'll be out soon.**

As it is, again, I'd like to thank all those who've followed and favorited and to please take the time to review my story, send me some ideas for omakes, who doesn't like a good omake? Send me your ideas and I'll see about writing them out.

Thanks to the new people who have favorited/followed.

Lord Jaune of Swag

NAWLex

Annexdxd

Swaggerness

CrazyNK

Vueren

Grank

Thanks, until next time,

Draconis Ignitus


End file.
